


Are you ready?

by melindamay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melindamay/pseuds/melindamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May and Skye undercover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Tumblr. I haven't written proper fic in awhile, so please give me some constructive criticism if needed.
> 
> This was inspired by the promo for episode 2x04. Why do we need another recycled M/F undercover plot, when for a change it can just as easily be F/F? The fact that its undercover alone should be enough to challenge that norm.

May’s arms locked around her shoulders and before she could react, May kissed her. Skye’s eyes went wide out of shock, but it was momentary; she had to follow May’s lead. After putting one of her arms around May’s waist to pull each other even closer she returned the kiss. Skye instantly felt assertiveness, control, and years of experience clouding her thoughts as she was sure no one had ever kissed her like this before.

When they pulled apart, Skye smiled. “I thought you didn’t like PDA.”

“You started it.” May smiled with a soft grin.

“I was going in for a quick peck on the cheek.”  
  
“And I decided to improvise.” When it came to May, that was explanation enough.  
  
May keeps the distance between them close. They resume dancing with the crowd, pretending to be oblivious to those staring in their direction.  
  
“In a few minutes Keller will approach us.” May said.  
  
“Exactly what we wanted right?” Skye questioned.  
  
“To an extent, because you’re going get mad at me for something I just said.”  
  
“Despite that really great kiss?”  
  
“It can happen. She'll prefer having one of us alone to talk business. She might even consider getting each of us separately, but we won’t be here long enough for that. With her guests distracted, you’ll act like you’re taking off to the ladies room and conveniently find yourself lost. That’s where Trip will find you; he’ll be in the waiter uniform wanting to see if you need anything. The two of you will then go downstairs and break into the safe. I’ll keep Keller busy.”  
  
May and Skye took a few more turns around the dance floor. When the music started slowing down, May's grip around Skye constricted as leaned in to embrace her.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Are _you_?"  
  
“We already discussed this. You won’t hurt me, Skye. I can handle it.”  
  
"I'm not even sure-"  
  
“You _can_. Keller is making her way over, do it now. That’s an order.”  
  
It was incredible how easily Skye followed the command. She pulled away abruptly, and while doing her best to hold back hesitation, she slapped May's face.

Skye walked away before she could see her S.O.’s reaction, but a resounding “ _Damn_ ,” in her com from Trip followed her. She was beginning to understand why May hates undercover.


End file.
